Something That Feels So Good
by graniteandmarble
Summary: The JacksonxApril rewrite we all deserve. Starts from S8, before the boards and onwards.
1. Chapter 1: You're Making Me High

**This takes place just after April kisses Jackson outside her hotel room the night before the boards. Updates should happen weekly, hope you all enjoy.**

**CHAPTER TITLE: **_You're Making Me High -Toni Braxton_

**CHAPTER 1**

"April, April. Stop okay, just _stop_. What are you doing?" Jackson asked, taking a step back.

Instantly, April became guarded. "Y-you don't want me?"

Jackson paused. It wasn't that he didn't want her, it was just that he knew he had to stop himself, he had to be the responsible one. April, however, mistook his silence to be an answer to her question- just not the one she was hoping for. She took a step back from him, the hand she was going to use to open the door and let her best friend in, now was wrapped around her, trying to hold herself together.

"Jackson, you should go. Big day tomorrow and all, got smash those boards am I right?" April said, trying to inject some of her usual cheer into the statement.

Clearly, it fell flat, as Jackson who already was looking upon her with concern furrowed his eyebrows further.

"I didn't mean that, April. Listen to me, it's just." He sighed, frustrated. "You're a virgin April"

"You think I don't know that Jackman. I mean, since it's my nether regions we're talking about here, I'm pretty sure I would remember if someone had been there. And even if _I_ wasn't sure, I don't need reminding anyway, not with how often you all bring it up, what with all your Virgin Mary jokes. You know what Jackson, just go. Please" She added on the end, not wanting to embarrass herself further in front of her best friend.

Again, Jackson sighed, knowing that he too had been part of the teasing that occurred in the past. He'd apologised to April about it, thinking she'd gotten over it, since until this conversation none of the two had brought up April's virginity.

"I just need you to listen to me," Jackson began, stepping closer to April, bridging the gap created when she stepped back from him.

"It's not that don't want you" He said, pupils blown and almost swallowing the blue-green of his eyes. "I do, I just- just don't want you to regret this you know? I mean I saw how you were after Alex, and you're my best friend, I don't want things between the two of us to get like that."

"That's just it, you're my best friend and I can't see anyone else I'd rather take this step with." April admitted, blushing.

"I feel like this just isn't the right time. Boards are tomorrow and you deserve a first time that isn't rushed before the most important exam of your life, you deserve the whole damn thing April. If-if after the boards this is still what you want, then I'm all yours. I just don't want you to regret this"

April swallowed, the last bits of adrenaline from the bar fight leaving her body. "O-okay, you're right, let's get through the boards and go from there." She smiled softly at Jackson, who smiled back before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow then? Maybe after we're done you can tell me what that whole 'soldier' thing is about, yeah?" He said as he walked back, still facing April down the hallway.

"Jackson, goodnight… and thank you. Really, thank you"

Jackson said nothing, and just smiled, leaving April alone with her thoughts.

* * *

April and Jackson sat side by side in the hallway, watching as the number of people waiting grew smaller and smaller, until it was just them- those from Seattle Grace Mercy West. Jackson suddenly looked at the ground, a pensive look taking over his features. April noticed this coincided with his mom coming out of her room to call in her candidate.

"Jackson, if you're worried about your mom being here, don't be- it's not like she's your examiner or anything right?"

"It's not even that. I-I.."

"What's wrong, I can't help unless you tell me?"

"Webber's banging my mom"

A horrified look came over April's face, similar to the one that came over Jackson's when he first discovered them together. April quickly schooled her features, and began reassuring her friend.

"Think about it this way, your mom is a urologist, so there's no way they're not being safe. Oh! Not that I think your mom or Dr Webber _have anything_ that requires them to be safe. I mean they could just be trying to prevent pregnancy, which at their ages is basically very unlikely to occur. Not-not that I'm trying to say your mom is old, I'm just... Saying that at least you don't have to worry about- you know what, this is probably not helping, so I'm just going to stop talking now." April finished, her whole face flushing red with embarrassment.

Despite himself, Jackson smiled, finding the familiar ramblings of his best friend comforting. He opened his mouth to respond, when a door opened and he heard a voice call out April's name.

"Good luck in there." He said, just as she turned to enter the room.

April smiled softly back at him. "You too Jackman."

* * *

Later, all the residents- excluding Alex Karev sat in the bar of the hotel awaiting the results of their boards. They all sat quietly, in tense silence, before Meredith said 'fuck it' under her breath and ordered a shot of tequila.

"You know what, that's looking more and more like the answer" Cristina said, lifting her arm up to grab the bartenders attention and order a drink of her own.

"Would you just relax, Cristina? Of all of us here, you're the last person that's going to fail their boards, okay? What we should be focusing on Alex. Has anyone seen him today? Do you know if he managed to sit his boards?" April said

"What do you mean has anyone seen him?" Meredith questioned, her brow beginning to furrow.

April and Jackson shared a glance, clearly Alex hadn't told the other two about his departure. "Karev, he left last night- never told us where he was going, just hightailed it out of here."

"Avery, you haven't heard from him since?"

"No, tried calling last night but no response."

"And this morning?" Cristina cut in caustically.

Jackson grimaced at the reminder of this morning and the discovery he made. He always knew that his mom- partially due to her specialty was more _liberal _than other moms, but he never imagined seeing the aftermath of such liberal events, especially not events that had occurred with his boss. April noticed his discomfort, and subtly squeezed his leg under the table.

"Pretty boy! This morning?" Cristina prompted again, bringing Jackson out of his daze.

"I was busy this morning, had to see my mom about something." Jackson said, leaving out the reason for his visit, lest he be questioned further.

"Oh- had to get your binky from her then? Say no more Avery, I'm sure that was far more important than finding out where our friend is. You know what, I'm sure with the superpowers that your lucky pencil has, you're sure to have passed the boards- Kepner you too, what with your magical virgin superpowers and all."

The mention of April's virginity caused both April and Jackson to freeze. April, thinking back to what Jackson said to her last night couldn't help the warmth that spread down her spine, lighting her up from the inside, as she stole a quick glance at her best friend. Jackson on the other hand, froze, thinking of how he thought he'd embarrassed himself yesterday. Why did he have to make the offer to her? Was letting her down gently not enough? What if she didn't say yes- then he'd be the idiot who propositioned the person other than his mom that was most important to him. Then Jackson processed what Cristina had said further and became annoyed.

"Cristina," he admonished "Lay off the virgin jokes, yeah? It's not funny."

"Well, not everyone can lose their virginity in a threesome- apparently some can't seem to lose it at all"

At this, Jackson stole a glance back at April. She was looking down at the table before, as if feeling his eyes on her, looked up and smiled softly at him. Then suddenly, her eyes widened comically, before she leaned in and whispered to Jackson, who then looked behind him and groaned dramatically.

"What is it, Jackson? Stories about your sexual prowess embarrass you?" Meredith now joined in, making it clear that the tequila that she and Cristina had ordered had taken over their systems.

Jackson never got the chance to answer, before his mom and Dr Webber appeared in front of the booth that he and his friends were sitting at.

"Mom. Dr Webber" He greeted cordially, though his face betrayed some of what he was truly feeling.

Catherine Avery smiled at the group before greeting Jackson personally. "Hey baby, about earlier…"

"You know what, its fine. We don't even have to talk about it- ever." He said, grimacing

His mother nodded, before turning to April. "Sweetheart. How are you doing? I haven't had the chance to talk to you much recently, you alright?"

"I'm fine Dr Avery, you're doing well too?"

"Catherine, please. How long have you and my son been friends?"

"5 years, Catherine." April replied, testing it out on her lips.

Meanwhile, Meredith and Cristina were informing the former chief about Alex's absence.

"Well, I spoke to Catherine earlier and she confirmed that all the residents from Seattle Grace Mercy West had taken the boards, so I'm not quite sure what has happened."

"Thanks Richard, I guess we'll have to keep calling him then."

"You do that, and let me know when you reach him. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take this beautiful woman out to dinner" Richard said, turning to Catherine with a smile.

Jackson again grimaced, as all the other residents turned to look at him in confusion. "Night mom, Dr Webber." He said, gritting his teeth.

The others all too bid farewell to their former Chief and Jackson's mom. There was silence at the booth for a while after the two had left, before Cristina- in true Cristina fashion, broke the silence.

"So, pretty boy… Webber and your mom huh? Since when has that been a thing?"

"Since last night." Jackson admitted grudgingly

"Wait," Meredith said, the wheels beginning to turn in her mind. "So this morning, you found out?"

Jackson's grimace told them all they needed to know.

"Well that is the best thing I've heard all year. The chief and your mom. So did you catch them in the act, or did your mommy sit you down and give you the sex talk? Ooh, better yet, did she make Webber give you the sex talk?" Cristina speculated.

Noticing Jackson's growing anger, April quickly interjected. "Cristina, enough."

"What is all the talk about sex making the Virgin Mary uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, sure." April said, wanting to draw attention away from Jackson's mom and the Chief.

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows, not liking how April allowed herself to be targeted just to spare him from being uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to admonish Cristina for the second time that day, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Alex Karev.

"Dude, where've you been? We've all been calling you non-stop!" Jackson asked his friend

"I had to go back to Seattle, I had a patient that I just couldn't leave. Missed the first session of the exam, which means I have to get perfect scores on the other too, or I fail."

"Morgan's kid right." Meredith asked, looking at Alex in sympathy. They all knew how attached he had become to baby.

"Yeah, freaking Morgan's kid." He grumbled, taking a drink from Meredith's glass.

"Do you mind? You could order your own tequila you know."

"Spent all the money I had trying to get back, and I still ended up having to run here." Alex said, continuing to drink.

"Well, pretty boy here could foot the bill. Spend that Avery money on something other than contact lenses." Cristina joked, smirking at Jackson.

"His eyes _are_ unnaturally green," Meredith joined in on the teasing. "Or are they blue? I can't tell sometimes. Kepner, you've been looking into his eyes longer than the rest of us. What colour are they?"

"W..what?" April stuttered, "I don't know what you mean, I don't- I don't look into Jackson's eyes. I mean, do I make eye contact when I speak to him, but I don't spend my time looking at them. I don't, but they are there, and they are nice eyes, but I just don't spend my time looking at them you know?"

"All I meant," Meredith said, now smirking, "Is that the two of you have known each other for the longest, you've had time to determine what colour his eyes are."

"And whether they're real or not." Cristina threw in.

"Oh, well. Yes, of course that's what you meant. Uh well, you guys are right, his eye colour does seem to change a lot- what he wears affects it too. And having seen baby pictures, I can confirm that his eyes are 100% real." April concluded.

"Wait— when did you see my baby pictures?" Jackson asked confused.

"I'm friends with your mom on Facebook remember?"

"You're friends with Avery's mom on Facebook, how freaking charming." Alex sniggered.

"It's not charming, its-" Jackson was interrupted by his phone beeping. "Guys, I think this is it. Board results are in."

The atmosphere instantly sobered, with everyone reaching for their phones but not unlocking them.

Cristina sighed before speaking "Well, good luck everyone." And with that, unlocked her phone and began logging in to get her results. Taking cue from Cristina, everybody else followed suit.

"I passed!"

"Thank God. Jackson, I passed."

"I knew you would," he said, smiling down at his friend.

"Did you—?"

"Yeah I did." He said, his smile widening further.

Shrieks could be heard from Meredith, who had just found out that she too had passed. Everyone turned and looked at Alex, who was yet to confirm if he had passed or failed yet.

"It's not loading, I- its not loading."

Handing his phone over to Karev, Jackson said "Here, use mine."

They all waited, pushing their excitement over their own successes to the back of their mind, just in case their friend didn't pass.

"I passed!" Alex shouted, as the congratulatory cheers from his friends began to pour in. "Just this once guys, drinks are on me."

"Never thought I'd see the day when evil spawn picks up the bill. But still, remind me how you're planning on doing that if you don't have any money?" Cristina questioned

Alex looked at Jackson pleadingly. "Dude, I'll pay you back when we get back to Seattle."

"It's fine, this is a celebration right?" Jackson grinned.

"I'm liking you more and more McPretty."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Don't question it, them Mc-ing you is a sign of respect. Sloan and Shepherd both got McNamed too. McSteamy and McDreamy." Alex informed his friend.

"Okay then, I'll take it?" Jackson said unconvincingly

"Whether you take it or not doesn't matter to us- we'd still call you it any way." Meredith remarked.

"Uh, Jackson. Remember your mom said she wanted to have breakfast with us tomorrow before she goes back to Boston?" April began, "So it's probably best that we get some sleep, your mom's flight is quite early."

Jackson looked at her in confusion, before catching on the what she was implying with her statement. "Yes, uh yes. I forgot about that- you know with all the.."

"Banging that your mom and Webber's been doing?"

"Wait what?" Alex shouted "Holy crap!"

"Oh yeah, evil spawn you missed the big reveal-" Cristina said, launching into an exaggerated version of the events.

"Okay and with that, I'm going to bed. Night guys." Jackson said, leaving money on the table for the rest of them to cover their drinks.

April got up and followed him, also bidding goodnight to their friends.

"If it makes you feel better Jackson, he banged my mom too." Meredith shouted to Jackson's retreating figure.

"Makes me feel worse actually" He called back without looking.

* * *

Once in front of April's hotel room, the atmosphere between the two friends seemed to have tensed, the air filling with the same electricity that the two of them swore internally they could feel coursing through their bodies. Jackson broke the heated silence first.

"You still want me-this? You still want this?" Jackson said, his pupils dilating with anticipation.

April could feel her body responding to the look that Jackson was giving her. "Yes." She responded breathily.

With that confirmation, Jackson leaned down and captured April's mouth in a kiss, one that she responded to eagerly. They remained that way for a while in the dimly lit hallway, before Jackson, remembering where they were, moved his hands from April's waist and the to just underneath her ass, tapping lightly to signal that he wanted her to jump up. April did, giggling happily as he carried her with one arm into her room, slamming the door shut with his other.

Jackson walked towards the bed, April still in his arms as he laid kisses down her neck. He placed her on the bed gently, causing her to smile up at him, he could see there was still apprehension on her face, but that was overshadowed by the lust he could see building. It was expected that she would be nervous- it was her first time after all, and he was determined to make it as good for her as possible.

As April looked into Jackson's eyes, she could slowly feel her apprehension melting away. This was her best friend, the man who had been by her side for the past five years. She may not have been married to him, but at this point in her life there was no other man she would want to take this step with. The advice given to her by Bailey came to mind, she and Jackson may not be a couple, but he was a sweet, nice boy who cared about her- he was her Ben.

With that thought, April leaned up and captured Jackson's mouth in a kiss. April could feel herself getting wetter as his hands began to roam her body, April moaned softly and tightened her grip on Jackson's shoulders.

"Jackson, I..I need" she said, arching her body towards him.

Taking cue from her body, Jackson tugged at the bottom of her shirt, encouraging her to lean upwards so he could take it off of her. She did, and Jackson's pupils dilated as seemingly miles of April's soft, freckled skin was exposed to him. He met her eyes, and saw none of the nervousness that was there before only desire- for him. Feeling bold, she guided his hands to her breasts, heaving and now only covered by her bra.

He squeezed them gently, watching the way heat began to bloom on Aprils face in response to his actions. Then, not taking his eyes off of her, he lowered his head down and after pulling the cups of her bra under her breasts took one of them into his hand and began kneading the flesh there whilst sucking at the nipple of the other.

April's eyes rolled back at his actions, the twin points of pleasure seemed to be sending simultaneous bolts of desire straight to her core, causing her to become wetter as he continued. She held his head in place as he switched, moving his mouth from one nipple to the other, allowing his fingers to tease the nipple that his mouth had just left.

"That feels, ah- god that feels so good." April said, breathlessly. She had touched herself before, but there was something about the way Jackson was doing it, something about the way he was looking into her eyes that elevated the feeling- heightened the sensation.

Jackson then reached behind her and finally took her bra off and tossed it to the side, now moving down her body. He began undoing the button of her jeans before her hands came to stop his wrists, he looked at her questioningly until she moved his hands to the bottom of his own t-shirt, signalling him to take it off. Smiling at her, he removed the shirt, revelling in the subtle intake of breath that followed.

"April, I want to make you feel good. Can I?" Jackson said, going back to taking off her jeans.

April nodded as Jackson pulled her jeans from her body. His fingers were now at the waistband of her underwear and he planted kisses on the inside of her thighs, moving up towards her core as her thighs opened further subconsciously to give him better access.

Jackson slowly pulled her panties down, kissing her stomach gently as he did, before moving his hands to either side of her hips, positioning her right where he wanted to her. He felt himself tighten in his jeans as he took in how wet she was, her pussy glistening with the evidence of her desire for him, and he knew he had to taste her.

He moved one of his hands from her hips and used it to part her lips, exposing her throbbing, swollen clit to him. He then licked up from her opening to her clit, letting her get used to the feeling his mouth on her, April moaned and squirmed in response, her hands moving to clutch at his shoulders.

Jackson, emboldened by this, began focusing all his attention on her clit, tracing circles around it with his tongue and listening to the moans and whimpers that came from the beautiful red head below him as he did.

"Ahh, sh-Jackson, please." April began,

"Shhh" Jackson soothed, not moving from her clit, allowing the vibrations to travel up her body, seemingly igniting a fire as they did.

Moving the hand parting her down towards her entrance, Jackson slowly pushed one in, loving the way the he walls fluttered and contracted as he filled her. He knew she would feel so amazing wrapped around him.

April had never felt anything like this, every nerve on her body was alight with pleasure as Jackson slowly pumped a finger inside her and licked at her clit. She could feel herself dripping as he continued his ministrations and she couldn't help the small shriek she let out when he added a second finger and took her clit between his lips and started sucking instead of licking.

"Oh, oh. Yes! Jackson-"

She could feel his smile against her body, and she felt her heart grow for this man who found happiness in making her feel good. Her hips began to move upwards involuntarily, her body's sign that she was on the verge of an orgasm. Sensing this, Jackson curled the two fingers that he had in her upwards, hitting her place in her that caused her vision to whiteout in pleasure as he sucked harder on her clit. One of her own hands moved to her breasts, playing with the nipples there just as Jackson had, trying to emulate the pleasure he gave her there earlier.

"I'm gonna-god, Jackson, I'm gonna come" she moaned

"It's okay, you can come April. Just let go for me." Jackson responded before resuming sucking on her clit.

April could only let out a series of short, staccato moans as her orgasm approached, each one increasing in volume until she felt her orgasm rush over her and she let out a scream which ended in a whimper as her body shook and she slowly came down from her high.

Determined to prolong her pleasure, Jackson continued the pump his fingers inside her whilst switching from sucking to licking at her clit again to prevent her from becoming too sensitive. But still, every lick sent a jolt through her body, causing her to jolt and tremble whilst whimpering in pleasure. Eventually it became too much and April pushed his head away, and up towards her.

Jackson kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips. When the kiss broke, he spoke to her.

"Can you taste yourself on me? Taste how fucking delicious you are. Fuck, that was so sexy, you're so beautiful."

April blushed under his praise, feeling the heat come flooding back to her core as she came back to her senses.

"Thank you" she said, and Jackson knew she wasn't talking about the compliment, and so only smiled and kissed her softly, before holding her in his arms. They remained that way for a while, kissing, whilst April took this as her opportunity to feel Jackson's body, to get to know his as he had gotten to know hers.

She took in the freckles on his face, those freckles that collected at the bridge of his nose and became more noticeable in the summer when he tanned. She took in the smooth skin of his body, how he always seemed to glow, no matter what the season, no matter what the time of day.

April had seen Jackson shirtless before, she's lived with him for years, and even if she hadn't- the man wasn't exactly shy about his body, stripping down in the residents lounge, much to the enjoyment of his female co-workers. But now in this situation, him being laid out for her viewing and pleasure- her's alone, she felt primal desire take over her and she began unbuttoning the jeans that he was _still_ wearing for some reason.

Sensing the urgency that had taken over April, Jackson removed his jeans and took off his boxers immediately after them and reached down between him and April to find her wet and ready for him again. April reached blindly for a condom that she had put on the table by the hotel bed in anticipation for this moment and gave it to Jackson.

With that, the moment became infinitely more real and she looked into his eyes as he lined himself up after putting the condom on. She wanted his face to be the only thing she saw as he pushed into her for the first time.

Uh, uh, oh" April moaned as he slid in slowly, there was pain- she was a virgin and Jackson was uh, genetically blessed her mind supplied, and she smiled remembering Jackson saying that Sloan had said something similar to him in a completely different context.

Eventually Jackson buried himself in her to the hilt and paused, allowing her to adjust for sometime before moving in slow shallow strokes to open her up. He used his hands to move her hips up towards him that would give him a better angle to hit-

"Oh! Yes-yes-yes. Uh, right there Jackson"

His thrusts increased intensity to a deep grind inside her, hitting the place in her that drove her crazy, but not moving too fast as he didn't want to be too rough during her first time.

"April, shit- you feel so good"

"Jackson, god-uh,uh" April couldn't get a full sentence out, she had been reduced to moans and shrieks of Jackson's name.

"Please, I wanna come. Can I come?" April asked him, and something about her asking him for permission struck him, causing him to become almost overcome by lust.

"You want to come honey? You want me to make you come?" Jackson said, moving one of his hands so that his fingers could rub tight circles around her clit.

"Oh-my-gosh. Yes. Yes. Yes." April's shrieks took on a higher pitch as she felt Jackson once again take her over the edge.

"That's it baby, come for me. Do it. Do it now." Jackson instructed. April too felt something stir inside her at the commanding tone in Jackson's voice, and it served as what she needed to tip her over the edge and into her second orgasm of the night.

"That's it, you're so beautiful April- so good for me." Jackson praised over the moans and shrieks April was letting out as she came down from her orgasm.

Jackson continued to thrust into her, watching her as she recovered. She then used her legs to pull him closer and moaned in his ear, thanking him, begging him to let go and come in her.

If Jackson wasn't close before, then that- hearing April beg for his come breathlessly in his ear would've done it easily. He knew he wouldn't be coming into her, there was a condom separating them, but the thought of coming inside her, both of their releases mixing inside of her had his thrusts increasing in intensity as he sought out his own release.

April watched as Jackson came undone above her, the beautiful green-blue of his eyes almost eclipsed by the black of his dilated pupils, before his eyes closed shut and he moaned her name and he came.

As Jackson pulled out and disposed of the condom, April lay in the bed smiling. She had just given herself to her best friend, and whilst she knew they would have plenty to talk about, and that she herself would have a lot that she needed to think about, in the moment she had no regrets at all. Jackson rejoined her on the bed and sleepily kissed her on the cheek as he wrapped his body around her.

"Thank you." He said, and they both knew what was unspoken in that simple statement of gratitude- thank you for trusting me, thank you for sharing this with me, thank you for giving yourself to me and thank you for being my best friend.

April smiled and felt her doubt leave her body. She began tracing circles on Jackson's chest, now glistening with sweat from their activities.

"I think I could love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, I am still alive. Just life has been very busy, I will have a new chapter up for you all by the end of the week. As well as a continuation chapter of Was It Him? As some very sweet person PMed me asking for a continuation. Also working on a longshot about Japril set in S6 around the shooting, I love taking moments from canon and exploring how Japril could've come to be then.

Thanks to those who are sticking with me and those who have reviewed/favourited/followed, it honestly is what gives me motivation to write for you all x


End file.
